OMG! Do Kyungsoo
by Kim Kyungsooo
Summary: Summary: Ini adalah kisah kehidupan seorang pria cute bernama Do Kyungsoo. Masa sekolah. Masa remaja. Masa percintaan. YAOI! Kyungsoo!Main.


**Author** : Kim Kyungsoo

 **Genre** : Friendship, Romance, little Humor

 **Warning** : YAOI!

 **Rating** : Teen

 **POV** : Author

"OMG! Do Kyungsoo" 2015 by Kim Kyungsoo

 **Summary:** Ini adalah kisah kehidupan seorang pria cute bernama Do Kyungsoo. Masa sekolah. Masa remaja. Masa percintaan. YAOI! Kyungsoo!Main.

#Chapter 1

Do Kyungsoo namanya, pemuda mungil yang manis dan imut. Dirinya selalu menjadi sorotan dimanapun dia berada. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan Kyungsoo. Lelaki dan wanita mana yang mampu menolak seribu pesonanya.

Badannya yang kecil dan mungil membuat siapa saja ingin memeluknya dengan erat. Matanya bulat dan bening, tersirat kepolosan. Hidung bangirnya yang lucu. Bibir berbentuk hati dengan senyuman yang amat sangat manis sungguh membuat iri. Pipinya yang tembam hingga membuat orang gemas ingin mencubitnya.

Kulitnya putih dan mulus. Benar-benar mulus, tidak ada cacat sama sekali. Dan ugh.. bagaimana menjelaskannya? Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan anggun, membuat kedua bokongnya yang seksi itu bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat semua pasang mata ingin segera menyantap makhluk mungil yang menggemaskan ini. Ugh, ibunya dulu ngidam apa sih saat hamil Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo berasa seperti harta karun yang diperebutkan oleh para penjahat.

Jangan lupakan juga fakta bahwa Kyungsoo lahir dari keluarga yang sangat berada. Sangat terhormat. Ayahnya, Do Seungsoo seorang pengusaha sukses, mempunyai banyak cabang perusahaan. Dan ibunya, Do Minjoon memiliki beberapa butik dan salon. Suka sekali mendandani Kyungsoo seperti wanita.

Kyungsoo anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara. Si sulung, Do Sooyoung. Kakak perempuan Kyungsoo. Kuliah Semester 4 jurusan Kedokteran di salah satu Universitas terbaik di Korea. Kakak keduanya, Do Myungsoo Kuliah Semester 1 jurusan Musik. Semua kakaknya sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Sungguh indah sekali hidup Kyungsoo.

Lihatlah, Kyungsoo dengan polosnya membalas sapaan para hoobae dan sunbae yang menyapanya. Oh, mereka bukan menyapa. Melainkan, memberikan seringai menyeramkan kepada si mungil. Hanya saja ia yang tidak peka. Ckck, dasar si Kyungsoo polosnya terlalu.

Kyungsoo merupakan uhmm, bisa dibilang primadonanya sekolah Pungmoon High School? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas, Kyungsoo adalah idaman semua murid di sekolah itu. Kyungsoo berada di tingkat kedua di sekolah ini. Semua murid merebutkannya. Berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan hati si manis.

Dan kalian tahu? Loker Kyungsoo penuh sekali dengan bunga dan surat cinta bualan dari para idolanya. Dan apa kalian tahu juga? Salah satu murid di sekolah ini, telah berhasil merebut hati Kyungsoo. Kalau aku mengatakannya sekarang, itu pasti tidak seru. Haha…

"Selamat pagi, Kyungiekuuu…" Kyungsoo melotot horror sampai mata burung hantunya ingin keluar saat sahabat yang sama mungilnya merangkulnya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Baekkie! Kau mengagetkanku!" Baekhyun. Sahabat Kyungsoo dari SMP. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak terobsesi dengan Kyungsoo. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak suka sama Kyungsoo sih. Kyungsoo sahabatnya. Mana mungkin Baekhyun tidak menyukainya.

Hanya saja Baekhyun hanya ingin melindungi Kyungsoo dari para serigala haus belaian seperti mereka yang menginginkan Kyungsoo ini. Baekhyun tidak kenal kata lelah untuk melindungi sahabatnya ini.

Baekhyun bahkan merelakan mata sipitnya perih hanya untuk melototi mereka yang ingin menggoda Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo sampai ia tidak rela Kyungsoo terkena virus mesum mereka.

"Hehe. Maafkan aku, Kyungie. Jangan cemberut gitu dong, jadi makin manis tau gak" Baekhyun menoel noel dagu Kyungsoo. Yang hanya dibalas kekehan halus dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Merekapun berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor sambil bergandengan tangan. Dua bocah yang sama sama imut, eoh? Kekeke~

"Pagi, Kyungsoo.." Kyungsoo mendongak. Melihat seseorang yang menyapanya. Oh, ternyata si tiang Park Chanyeol. Pantas saja Kyungsoo harus mendongak dulu kalau melihat orang ini. Tubuhnya sangat mengintimidasi tubuh Kyungsoo. Chanyeol satu angkatan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Hanya berbeda kelas.

"Oh, pagi juga, Chanyeol" balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Hingga bibir tebal menggiurkan itu membentuk hati. Chanyeol mati-matian menahan untuk tidak segera melahap bibir kecil imut itu. Masih belum saatnya, pikir Chanyeol. Dasar tiang mesum!

"Makin cantik aja sih kamu, Kyung" Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menundukan kepalanya malu. Meskipun sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya, tapi entahlah. Kyungsoo masih merasa malu. Kekeke~ Kyungsoo juga seorang yang pemalu rupanya.

Baekhyun dengan gemas menyingkirkan tangan laknat Chanyeol –menurut Baekhyun- dari pipi chubby sahabatnya. Ia tidak rela sahabatnya di sentuh-sentuh seperti itu. Apalagi mendengar bualan Chanyeol. Membuatnya ingi muntah.

"Jangan berani kau menyentuh Kyungsooku, dasar tiang mesum!" Baekhyun segera mengambil tempat di depan Kyungsoo dan berkacak pinggang, menantang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun paling tidak suka dengan Chanyeol ini. Baekhyun memperbolehkan Kyungsoo dekat dengan siapa saja, tapi tidak untuk makhluk yang satu ini. Entahlah, wajah Chanyeol seperti om-om yang tidak pernah mendapat jatah dari sang istri saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau apa, tikus kecil? Huh. Berani sekali kau menantangku. Makhluk kecil sepertimu, mana mungkin aku takut padamu. Hahhahaha " Chanyeol tertawa horror. Baekhyun menantangku? Haha. Yang benar saja.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Kyungsoo!" teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Wae? Aku berhak mendekatinya. Aku akan jadi pacar Kyungsoo, haha. Kau tidak bisa menghentikanku. Uh, sudah ya. Maeladenimu sama saja seperti membuang waktuku sia-sia, bye Baekhyun. Dadah, Kyungsoo sayang. Sampai bertemu nanti. Muachh.." Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja. Dia sangat malas meladeni si anak tikus ini. Karna Chanyeol tahu dia tidak akan pernah menang melawan Baekhyun yang pandai berbicara.

"Uhmm, bye.." balas Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Dasar tiang!" umpat Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baekkie, jangan terlalu ketus begitu, hihi" Kyungsoo suka melihat bagaiman over protectivenya Baekhyun padanya saat ada orang yang mencoba mendekatinya. Sungguh Kyungsoo beruntung punya sahabat seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih kzl, dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Baekhyun sangat imut. Tapi sayang, dia bisa berubah jadi ganas saat ada orang yang lancang menggoda Kyungsoo-nya.

"Kyungie dengar. Jangan pernah tergoda oleh rayuan mereka. Mereka hanya serigala mesum yang haus belaian. Tatapan mata mereka itu mengerikan. Pokoknya jangan sampai kau tergoda. Mengerti?" Baekhyun memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Mukanya sangat serius.

Baekhyun tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin sahabat tercintanya itu jatuh kepada rayuan salah satu mereka. Itu tidak baik untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang dasarnya penurut hanya menganggukan kepalanya lucu. Dan memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun yang memegang pipinya.

"Iya, Baekkie. Sekarang kita ke kelas ya. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

"Baiklah, kajja!"

Baekhyun kembali bergandengan tangan sampai menuju kelasnya. Tidak lupa dia memberikan tatapan tajamnya untuk beberapa siswa yang lewat di depannya yang berusaha mencoba merayu Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Disinilah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada. Di kantin yang suasana ricuh sekali. Hampir sama dengan pasar -_-

Kyungsoo minum susu coklatnya yang dibawakan Eommanya dari rumah dengan khusyuk. Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo gemas. Kyungsoo berumur 17 tahun dan sebentar lagi umur 18. Tapi menurut Baekhyun, Kyungsoo masih terlihat seperti seorang bayi. Imut sekali, dan sangat polos. Padahal, Baekhyun sendiri juga imut.

"Kyungie." Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya dan dengan bibir yang masih menempel di sedotan. Ugh, imut sekali. Untung semua yang ada di kantin sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan makan siangnya, jadi tidak ada yang melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Uhm, Kyungie. Tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu" Baekhyun tidak kuat melihat keimutan Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisa ia menjadi salah satu orang yang menginginkan Kyungsoo, tidak tidak. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu.

"uhm, hehe. Mianhae, Baekkie.."

"Mau ku pesankan makanan?" tanya Baekhyun. Yang ditanya masih terlihat berfikir. Namun akhirnya sebuah gelengan kepalalah yang Baekhyun terima yang berarti Kyungsoo tidak ingin memesan makanan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak lapar, Baekkie. Perutku sudah kembung dengan minum susu buatan eomma. Hehe.." Kyungsoo berkata sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Kau ini bisa saja Kyung" Baekhyun tertawa gemas.

Tiba-tiba dua orang namja mendatangi mereka. Dua-duanya sangat tampan. Tinggi mereka hampir sama. Yang membedakan hanya warna kulit. Yang satu kulitnya putih seputih susu. Yang satu berkulit tan, tapi tetap tidak menghilangkan ketampanan namja itu, justru menambah kesan sexy.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang kosong sebelah Kyungsoo. Jadi, tadi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan. Dan kemudian, dua namja tadi duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo yang masih kosong. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut.

Baekhyun apalagi. Dia bahkan sudah menatap kedua namja itu dengan pandangan yang mematikan. Dan jika dilihat dengan dengan jeli, kepala Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan asap yang siap meledak kapan saja. Haha.

"kenapa kalian duduk disitu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

"Sudah tidak ada tempat kosong lagi." Jawab Sehun. Namja yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu tadi.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kantin. Benar, sudah tidak ada bangku lagi yang kosong. Semua penuh sesak. Hanya meja merekalah yang masih kelihatan cukup untuk menambah tiga orang lagi mungkin.

"Kalau penuh kan kalian bisa kembali lagi ke kelas kalian. Tidak usah ke kantin dan duduk disini. Bilang saja kalian modus!" semprot Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalo kita memang modus?" tanya Kai. Namja yang berkulit tan tapi sexy itu.

"Sudahlah, Baekkie. Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja Sehun dan Kai duduk disini." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Baekhyun mendengus. Kalau sudah begini, pasti Baekhyun sudah kalah telak. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Uhm, Kyungie Hyung. Bagaimana kalau nanti pulang bersamaku? Aku bawa mobil loh hari ini." Tawar Sehun sambil menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap. Berharap Kyungsoo mau pulang dengannya.

"Jangan _ngarep_ , Oh Sehun. Mana mau Kyungsoo Hyung pulang dengan bocah sepertimu." Oh great, itu kalimat yang ingin Baekhyun lontarkan, tetapi malah keduluan oleh Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya semangat. Sangat setuju dengan omongan Kai. Kyungsoo hanya memandang mereka saja. Membatin kenapa hidupnya harus serumit ini sih. Dikelilingi oleh orang yang, yeah agak _gak waras_.

"Diam kau, Kim Jongin. Memangnya Kyungsoo Hyung juga mau apa pulang denganmu. Oh please, kita bahkan seumuran. Dan kita juga masih sama sama bocah" jawab Sehun malas. Hell, Kim Jongin ini membutuhkan kaca untuk melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja mau." Jawab Kai percaya diri.

Sehun mencibir.

Baekhyun mendengus.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam diam.

"Huh? Kau PD sekali, Kim Jongin-ssi" kata Baekhyun.

"Yeah, its me." Kai menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Baekkie ayo kembali ke kelas. Sepertinya sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Kata Kyungsoo akhirnya sambil melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kecilnya.

"Kajja, Kyung." Baekhyun berdiri dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali sih Hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah sedih. Dia ingin lebih lama berduaan dengan Kyungsoo. Dia ingin lebih lama duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Jarang sekali dia bisa satu meja dengan Kyungsoo. Biasanya sudah keduluan bara sunbae mereka yang nakal.

"Sebentar lagi masuk, Sehun. Kau juga harus kembali ke kelas. Jangan sampai ketinggalan jam pelajaran berikutnya." Nasehat Kyungsoo, tentu saja dengan senyuman manis andalannya. Dan mengusap rambut Sehun pelan.

Sehun yang mendapat perlakuan yang tidak pernah diduganya itu langsung berubah wajah menjadi senang bukan main. Lihatlah, wajah Sehun sudah seperti bocah lima tahun yang habis dibelikan ice cream oleh ibunya.

Kemudian Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kai. Kyungsoo menatap Kai lama. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Kami duluan, ya. Bye, Sehun. Bye, Kai" Kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkan kantin dengan Baekhyun tentunya.

"Oh. Kyungsoo Hyung menyentuh rambutku. Aku tidak akan keramas sampai bulan depan." Kata Sehun.

"Ih, jorok. Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu kalau kau tidak mau mencuci rambutmu!" jawab Kai garang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di kantin yang sekarang tersenyum gak jelas sambil memegangi kepalanya. Huh, seperti orang gila saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal yang tidak diketahui adalah Kyungsoo yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan kekasih Kyungsoo adalah Kai. Apa kalian terkejut? Oh, kuharap tidak. Haha.. Sebenarnya tadi Kyungsoo yang menyuruh Kai ke kantin dan duduk bersamanya. Tentunya dengan diam-diam Kyungsoo mengirim pesan kepada Kai. Takut tiba-tiba Baekhyun mempergokinya. Karna Kyungsoo tidak member tahu siapapun tentang ini. Hanya ia dan Kai.

Kai menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo dua bulan yang lalu. Sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas berlangsung. Pada awalnya memang Kyungsoo sudah tertarik kepada Kai. Kyungsoo pertama kali melihat Kai saat Kai sedang MOS pada hari kedua.

Sedangkan Kai yang sudah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah primadonanya sekolah ini. Dia juga langsung tertarik. Dan bertekad untuk menjadikan pria mungil itu kekasihnya. Tepatnya kekasih pertamanya. Karna yahh.. Kai kan _jones_.

Waktu Kai bilang. "Kyungsoo Hyung. Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" dengan membawa setangkai bunga mawar.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi gugup seperti ini. Padahal ini bukan pertama kali Kyungsoo berdiri di depan orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang seperti ini. Kyungsoo tidak tau kenapa tangannya membawa kea rah bunga Kai yang disodorkan padanya. Ia mengambil bunga itu dan kemudian menjawab.

"Uhmm, a-aku mmau" kata Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Kai cengo. Apa ini mimpi? Kalau iya, tolong bangunkan Kai sekarang. Kalian bisa menampar pipi Kai, mungkin? Oh god. Dia tahu, sudah banyak yang mengatakn cinta pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kai juga tahu bahwa mereka semua di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Kyungsoo. Kai sudah survey itu ke beberapa temannya.

Dan sekarang? Kai masih cengo. Sampai ia tersadar saat Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kai.

"Kai, uhm, hello. Kau tidak apa-apakan Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tersirat jelas nada kekhawatiran disana.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Hyung?" Kai balik tanya ke Kyungsoo. Memastikan apa ini nyata atau tidak.

"tidak. Aku juga menyukaimu kok, Kai" jawab jujur Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu pastinya.

"Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya sangat bahagia. Apalagi wajah Kai.

"Tapi, jangan sampai ada yang tahu ya, Kai."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai bingung. Inikan berita bagus. Seluruh sekolah akan gempar jika mereka tahu kalo Kyungsoo yang diincar banyak siswa itu sekarang sudah punya kekasih. Kai lagi. Kai yakin pasti Kai akan langsung tenar dan jadi pembicaraan banyak murid.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau diserbu mereka, mungkin? Ehm, entahlah." Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Kyungsoo menerima pernyataan cinta seseorang sih. Dulu dia sempat menerima temannya yang Kyungsoo juga suka. Namanya Hyunsik. Waktu Kyungsoo duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP.

Sayangnya waktu itu Kyungsoo dan Hyunsik secara terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Besoknya Hyunsik langsung dihadang oleh para fans Kyungsoo di gang jalan dekat rumah Hyunsik. Mereka menghajar Hyunsik habis habisan. Sampai Hyunsik pingsan barulah ia pergi. Sebelumnya ia berkata bahwa Hyunsik harus memutuskan Kyungsoo.

Besoknya lagi, Hyunsik pindah sekolah. Dia sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo bilang memang lebih baik seperti ini. Ia tidak mau melihat Hyunsik yang dipukuli lagi. Ia tidak tega melihat wajah tampan Hyunsik berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh lebam seperti itu. Walaupun Kyungsoo masih sangat menyukai Hyunsik.

Sejak saat itu, ketika Kyungsoo menyukai seseorang dan orang itu langsung menyatakan cinta padanya, Kyungsoo langsung menerimanya, dengan syarat mereka harus menjalani hubungan secara diam-diam alias _backstreet_.

Intinya, Kyungsoo selama ini selalu bergonta ganti pacar. Tapi tidak ada orang yang mengetahuinya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya akan berhubungan lewat sms atau telefon di malam hari.

Itu adalah kenakalan fans Kyungsoo waktu SMP. Dan bagaimana sekarang? Mereka sudah SMA. Hal mengerikan apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka tahu kalau Kai adalah kekasihnya. Bisa bisa mereka menghajar Kai sampai mati. Kyungsoo tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"oh. Aku tahu. Pasti Hyung khawatir kan kalau aku nanti diserang oleh para fansmu. Iya kan?" tanya Kai percaya diri. Kai memang memiliki tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Karna apa yang dibilang Kai itu memang benar. Kyungsoo hanya takut.

Kai tersenyum tampan.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Kita harus menjaga rahasia ini baik-baik ya. Tidak ada orang yang boleh tahu selain kita. Yaksok?" Kai mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Yaksok." Jawab Kyungsoo mantap. Sambil tersenyum manis. Kai tersenyum tampan. Kedua jari kelikingnya saling bersatu. Manis sekali.

Dan begitulah cerita awal hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Apakah mereka bisa merahasiakannya dari semua orang? Bukankah meskipun kau pandai menyimpan sebuah bangkai, baunya akan tetap tercium.

Maksudnya, sepandai-pandainya Kai dan Kyungsoo menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Bukankah jika terlalu lama juga akan yang mengetahuinya.

Entahlah, yang pasti mereka masih nyaman dengan hubungan yang seperti ini. Semoga hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo langgeng dan tidak dicurigai oleh orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Kalau ada yang review sih bakalan gue lanjut. Kalo gak ada sih ya gak papa. Gue bakal berhenti. Ya masak gue ngotot bikin FF tapi gak ada yang baca. Kan kzl

Buat yang udah mau baca sama review terima kasih yaaa…

Gue buat FF ini karna gue cinta mati sama Kyungsoo. Dan gue ngeship Kyungsoo sama siapa ajjjaa..

Tapi tetep, OTP gue yang paling utama itu KAISOO. Bhaqq..

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya… (kalo ada yang minat)


End file.
